ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Lewis and Clark
Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Lewis and Clark is the upcoming prequel to Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy. Protagonist Billy Parker, who is Outlaw Trail's Treasure of Butch Cassidy Protagonist Roy Parker's Brother, sets out to find a treasure of the famous Lewis and Clark hidden in the Bluffs of 1951 Sioux City, Iowa, but he is not alone, a Expert Treasure Hunter is after the treasure too, and he wants it for his boss. Production and filming is set to start in 2019, and it is split into 3 parts. Chapter 1: 15-year old Billy Parker who is in Summer 1951 Sioux City, Iowa, wakes up in his house and shoots his 1943 Red Ryder BB Gun For Target Practice, until He Finds Two Unknown Men who find some artifacts related to the famous Lewis and Clark, so Billy and his Best Friend Kevin investigate but they don't find anything, so they go back to Billy's House, Which The Unknown men reveals his name, Tom, and his Leader Henry Comes in and Point his Nickel Colt SAA at a Downed Billy Parker, and threatens him and says, "If you come to find the treasure before we do, we will shoot both of you down". then he decocks his Nickel Colt SAA and Holsters it in its Holster and Kevin grabs one of Butch Cassidy's Colt SAAs and fires at them with it, but Henry and Tom Escape, Unharmed. Kevin Asks Billy, What now, Billy?, and Billy Replies, We get the Treasure before them..................Ending Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Taking Place right where Chapter 1 left off, Billy and Kevin found their location, which is a unknown forest spot in Sioux City, and nobody knows about it, so they plan an ambush. So Billy and Kevin pull out the Uzi and fire at Henry and Tom, who in turn fire at them with a Customized Winchester Model 1912 and Super Numatic Pistol, and after they all run out of ammo, Henry and Tom run in the woods, Kevin confronts Henry and Tom in the forest, which ends up in a heated argument and Tom Turns on Henry by pointing his Super Numatic Pistol at him, which causes Henry to Knock him out with a disarm. Henry Points His Gun at Kevin but Billy ambushes him and the three men fall down the cliff and Billy gets knocked out cold from the Fall, but Henry and Kevin survive, Kevin takes a swing at Henry, but Henry Grabs his head and slams it against a tree and it blinds Kevin, falling him to the ground, and then Henry grabs his knife and stabs Kevin in the gut. Henry Says, About a year ago, Garrison gave me second in command, because i did everything he asked, so now(He Empties the used ammo from his Nickel Colt SAA ) i have to get the treasure, i have to do it for Garrison....(Clicks The Hammer) I know that you understand. Billy Tackles Henry, making a shot go off in the progress in reflex, and the two have a brutal fist fight, Kevin Crawls to grabs Henry's Nickel Colt SAA, which he grabs, but Henry kicks it away and kicks Kevin in the face. Billy and Henry continue their fist fight, and Kevin pulls Henry's Knife out of his gut, and Kevin Runs at him with it but Henry kicks him down and holds Billy in a Gun Point Hostage Position with his Nickel Colt SAA, while Kevin points Billy's Colt Single Action Army at Henry, Henry says, Don't do that, even if you had a shot, you don't have the guts to kill me, but i guess that luck has changed, Henry Continues, so Kevin you have to chose, between you. Billy, or me. Billy kicks Henry and the three men fight and Kevin fights off Henry, and Henry Knocks him out and Henry goes into a vehicle and drives off, leaving Billy and Kevin in the woods, realizing that Henry is going to The Sergeant Floyd Monument. Chapter 3: A Few Hours Later, Billy and Kevin Arrives at the Statue and climb the statue, but Henry is already there, and they get into a fistfight and Henry Punches Kevin in the Face, Knocking Him to the ground, Billy Takes Cover after Henry fires his Colt Detective Special at him, then Billy Disarms Henry of his Colt Detective Special and aims it at him, while Henry Aims his Colt SAA at Billy while chokeholding Kevin with one arm and says this to Billy, Go on, Shoot, but if you shoot at me I will cut off his air or shoot you both, Go on, I'm dead anyways, I was already going to fail this quest anyway, but then again-(Henry digs his Nickel Colt SAA's Barrel into Kevin's Neck) I can still kill your friend then you, Parker, then I get the treasure, but either way, I'm not going to jail. Billy says, you know, you're right then he Shoots Henry in The Knee, and then Kevin pushes Henry off the Statue to the concrete walkway. Henry crawls to pick up his pistol, but Billy Grabs it and Comments, Nice Pistol, then Shoots him in the head, putting him out of his misery. Billy then finds the treasure near the Statue and him and Kevin go back to Circleville, Utah, while also taking Henry's Nickel Colt SAA as Evidence. Post Credits: Garrison, Vince and Clay Appear in this scene, showing how this prequel shows how it connects to Treasure of Butch Cassidy Prequel Characters: ''' '''Jesse Titus: Billy Parker, The Protagonist, Roy Parker's Younger Brother, and Butch Cassidy's Second Nephew, who sets out to find the hidden treasure hidden in the Iowan Bluffs. Unknown Actor: Kevin, Jess's Brother, Secondary Protagonist of the prequel and Billy's best friend who helps Billy find the treasure. Cameron Redding: Henry Williamson, The Main Antagonist and Expert Treasure Hunter who works for Garrison, The Main Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy, who wants to get the treasure for him, and serves as the second in command of Garrison's Gang, and Garrison's Right Hand Man, with members Clay, Vince, and Tom, and serves as the unseen Posthumous Quaternary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. It has been revealed that during his backstory his grandfather Jim, was a Pinkerton Agent in the Pinkerton Detective Agency in the late 1800s, and that his father, Joe Williamson was a Alcatraz Prison Guard from 1939-1946. Unknown Actor: Tom, The Secondary Antagonist of The Prequel and Right Hand Man of Henry and 5th In Command of Garrison, and the unseen Posthumous Quinary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. He carries a Super Numatic Pistol. Mentioned Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Lewis and Clark Characters: Jim: a Pinkerton Agent who served them during the years 1870 to 1925 and Henry's Grandfather, who got killed by Butch Cassidy himself while hunting Butch Cassidy and his gang, and with Billy Parker being one of the nephews of Cassidy, Henry hates Billy and wants to kill him and his best friend Kevin and get the treasure then kill his older brother Roy Parker afterwards for his grandfather's death by Butch Cassidy. Joe Williamson: Henry's Father and a Alcatraz Guard who served there from 1939-1946, which he died in 1951, which is the year of when the events of the prequel and Treasure of Butch Cassidy take place. ''' '''Mentioned Outlaw Trail: Treasure of Butch Cassidy Characters: Roy Parker: The Protagonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Billy's Older Brother. Gets mentioned by Billy and Henry. Jess: The Deuteragonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Kevin's Brother. Mentioned by Kevin and Henry. Martin: The Anti-Hero of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy, who is Roy's Nemesis. Mentioned by Henry and Billy Ellie: The Tritagonist of Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy and Roy's Love Interest in the Film. Mentioned by Billy, Henry, and Kevin Garrison: Leader of Garrison's Gang, Corrupt Museum Official of the Jefferson City, Utah Museum and the boss of Henry, Vince, and Clay's Boss and the Bigger Bad of The Prequel, due to the fact of him sending Henry for the treasure instead of himself getting it, and later becomes the Main Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy. He carries a Derringer as his primary weapon. Mentioned Several Times by Henry. Clay: a henchmen of Garrison and Henry and one of the Hidden Tertiary Antagonists of The Prequel, along with Vince, and the tertiary antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy, he is not seen until the end of Chapter 3. He Carries a Smith and Wesson Model 15 as his Weapon. ''' '''Vince: The Secondary Antagonist of Treasure of Butch Cassidy and the Hidden Tertiary Antagonist in the Prequel, along with Clay, he is not seen until the end of Chapter 3, and is Garrison's third in command. He carries a Colt M1911A1 as his main weapon. Sequels: Two Sequels have been planned, the sequels will be called Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy Prequel: Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, respectively. All of the cast members are supposed to return for Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, respectively. Garrison, Clay, and Vince from Treasure of Butch Cassidy are set to appear in Chapter 3 for a brief role in the Post-Credits Scene. Weapons: Pistols: Colt Single Action Army: A Six Shooter used by Cowboys during the Wild West, which serves as Billy's and Sidearm in the film. Kevin also uses one in the film as well. Nickel Colt Single Action Army: Six Shooters used by Cowboys in the Wild West, which Henry carries a Nickel Colt SAA as his sidearm. Before it was Henry's Pistol, it was his Grandfather's Pistol when he was a Pinkerton. Colt Detective Special: a carbon steel framed double-action short-barreled revolver built in 1927, and is an example of a class of firearms known to gun enthusiasts as belly guns. It serves as Henry's Secondary Sidearm. Super Numatic Pistol: a custom pistol that resembles the Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, which serves as Tom's Sidearm Submachine Guns: Uzi: a submachine gun made for the upcoming Cold War. Used by Billy and Kevin, who found one in the United States before the Cold War. Rifles: Winchester Lever Action Rifle: The Rifle that won the West. Used by Billy. Shotguns: Montana: a black engraved pump shotgun with a wood fore end and stock, that resembles a Winchester Model 1912. Used by Henry as his Main Weapon. Misc: Red Ryder Pellet Rifle: BB gun made by Daisy Outdoor Products and introduced in the spring of 1940 that resembles the Winchester rifle of Western movies. Billy fires it in the opening of Chapter 1. Outfits and Equipment: Black Silk Vest with Button up: The Vest that Henry wears in the prequel, which was his great-great grandfather's Pinkerton Vest Plaid Shirt and White T-Shirt: The Clothing Worn by Billy in the prequel Pinkerton Detective Agency Badge: Henry's Great-Great Grandfather's Pinkerton Badge that he used in the late 1800s to the early 1900s, which was taken up by Henry. Brown Colt Peacemaker Holster: The Holster that carries Billy's Colt SAA Black Gunslinger Belt: The Holster that carries Henry's Nickel Colt SAA